


[德莱厄斯X斯维因X德莱文]合作关系

by allforknight9



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforknight9/pseuds/allforknight9
Summary: “当我受到排挤的时候，你和我站在一边，所以你喝醉的时候，我也会站在你那边，即使你臭气熏天。”这句台词的扩写小作文（
Relationships: Darius/Jericho Swain, Draven/Jericho Swain
Kudos: 9





	[德莱厄斯X斯维因X德莱文]合作关系

**Author's Note:**

> *CP:德莱厄斯/斯维因/德莱文，3p，一发完，雷者慎  
*巨OOC，纯爽文，爽过就好

  


  
门外传来有节奏的敲击声。  
  
德莱厄斯愣了一下，看向墙上的时钟，已经是凌晨两点半了。  
  
“德、德莱厄斯……！老哥！快开门！”  
  
门外的人已经不耐烦地催促了起来，带着醉意口齿不清。德莱厄斯低下头叹了一口气，不出所料，是德莱文。  
  
“来了。”他应声道，走到门口。  
  
意外的是，站在门外的不止德莱文一个人。  
  
“好久不见，将军。”披着大毡、银发及肩的斯维因站在那儿，右手扶着烂醉如泥的德莱文，神色和他平日里参加会议时似的高高在上、不可一世，除了身边有个臭气熏天、大喊大闹的酒鬼之外。  
  
“斯维因？你怎么会……”德莱厄斯有些讶异。  
  
“我的人看到他在酒馆喝醉了和人斗殴。”斯维因言简意赅地解释了情况，径自走进客厅，熟门轻路地把德莱文放在沙发上，“诺克萨斯儿女的鲜血不应浪费在无谓的打闹。”  
  
德莱厄斯的眉头紧锁，本就坚毅的脸孔显得更加严肃，比筑成诺克萨斯都城的黑曜石还要冰冷上几分：“给你添麻烦了。”  
  
“但是……”他又想起了什么似的，“这点小事，应该不用劳烦诺克萨斯的大统领吧？”  
  
“的确。”  
  
斯维因赞许地点了点头，脱下了那件沉重厚实的外套，随手挂到一边脏兮兮的椅背上，露出同样平整干净、和这个地方格格不入的洁白衬衫，以及那对于这个年龄段的人而言太过优越的肉体。虽然从小处境优越，但是得益于常年的军旅生涯，斯维因的身材相当结实美观。这往往把自己包得严严实实的老贵族，脱了衣服竟然能性感如此，平日里无法窥见的美妙躯干，从腰线到若隐若现的手腕脚踝，在德莱厄斯看来都透露出一种难以忍耐的诱惑。  
  
“去房里吧。”  
  
他关上了灯。  
  
\----  
  
浴室里的水声渐歇，德莱厄斯用毛巾擦拭着湿哒哒的发丝，水滴划过布满伤痕的结实胸肌，打开门，正撞上斯维因投过来的眼神。  
  
“你让我等了很久。”诺克萨斯大统领哪怕在床上也不会施舍几句好话，傲慢的态度好似来招妓的嫖客。  
  
“你似乎很迫切，我不过是去了边境一个半月？”德莱厄斯说着，把毛巾扔到一边，坐到床边，粗糙的大手抚上斯维因那半人半魔的身躯，沿着那暗红色的纹路一路往下滑到乌鸦爪子的尖端。  
  
斯维因大笑了两声：“将军，别把自己想得太重要，不少人都是这么死的。我不希望你成为下一个。”  
  
“是我逾矩了。”德莱厄斯半真半假地道歉道，“那么，我还是开始履行我的义务吧。”  
  
没等斯维因点头同意，他的手指已经从全年龄的指尖，挪到了一些十八禁的部位。  
  
男人的臀肉结实到没有情趣，是和后街那些浓妆艳抹的女人截然不同的手感，对于德莱厄斯来说微妙的很对胃口，但对于一场互相发泄式的性爱而言也并不必要。他知道，再在这里多停留几秒，很快就会迎来斯维因不耐烦的催促，只能恋恋不舍地狠狠抓了一把，转而探向前方半勃的阴茎。  
  
德莱厄斯才刚刚草草地撸了几下，刚刚还一本正经的老贵族就已经把持不住自己高高在上的矜持，一抹红晕爬上脸颊，性器高昂着，无耻地暴露着身体主人的渴望。  
  
“别做没必要的事。”斯维因用脚踹了一下压制在自己身上的男人，“我来找你又不是为了这些自己也能做到的事。”  
  
德莱厄斯挑了挑眉，从床头柜里翻出那管用了大半的润滑剂，把剩下的全部倒在手心，可手指才刚刚探入后方，就感觉到惊人的柔软。  
  
他一抬头，正对上恶魔饱含深意的猩红色双眸。德莱厄斯只觉得下腹一紧，看来大统领这次是真的忍了很久。  
  
既然一向自矜的上位者都已经主动投怀送抱到这个程度，他自然没有回绝的道理，直接扯下裹在下身的唯一蔽体之物、浴巾，尺寸傲人的性器裸露着，已经完全处于勃起了的状态。在外征战确实枯燥且乏味，他正缺少一些美好的刺激。

他不再试探，坚硬火热的顶端抵在臀瓣的缝隙之间的隐秘入口，稍稍蹭了两下，搭配着润滑剂的帮助，龟头的前半轻松地进入紧密的甬道。

斯维因轻轻地“嗯”了一声，扭了扭身子，调整到一个对他而言最为舒适的位置，小腿顺其自然地勾上德莱厄斯结实而宽大的脊背，邀请似的向帝国的将军敞开自己的身体。

德莱厄斯受到了鼓舞，就着斯维因的动作长驱直入，粗壮的阴茎暴力地碾过上位者柔软的内部，触及那最为敏感的一点，又引起几声压低了的呻吟。

这段秘密的床伴关系维持了不长不短的一段时间，帝国最为位高权重的三个人之二在议会里串通一气，在床第间也保有着惊人的默契。德莱厄斯不认为这只狡猾的老乌鸦能放心地躺在自己之外的男人身下，所以，夸张的说，斯维因的后穴简直就是他的形状，德莱厄斯不需要费任何心思，只是任由本能去冲撞去穿刺，都能准确地操到他的敏感点。

显然禁欲几十天带来的影响比他们两人预料的都要激烈，德莱厄斯才刚刚抽插了几回，就被那比往日还要紧致上几分的后穴夹的有些神魂颠倒，而斯维因的喘息也显而易见的粗重了起来，习惯了高高在上发号施令的低沉嗓音染上了情欲的色彩，配合着德莱厄斯的动作起起伏伏。

“将军，别停。”

他的双手紧紧攀着身上男人的脖颈，一路往下滑，恶魔的爪子划破皮肤，留下一道淡淡的血痕。

鲜血的味道只是刺激了狼王的性欲，此时斯维因的后穴已经完全适应了他的尺寸，结实的双腿被分的大开，成熟的肉体中上覆盖着一层薄薄的细汗，伴随着操弄的频率一前一后的迎合着。

德莱厄斯也变得肆无忌惮了起来，右手抓住他胀大的前端，布满茧子和疤痕的大手上下撸动着，满意地听到老贵族的嘴角不断溢出支离破碎的甜腻喘息。

他的嘴唇沿着斯维因的脖颈一路往上，在耳畔留下一串淡淡的吻痕，欣赏着他迷离的双眼：“我听说最近有好几家贵族挣着抢着想把女儿嫁给你，她们知道你在床上是这副样子吗？”

“唔……”

斯维因用泛着水雾的猩红眸子狠狠地瞪了他一眼，却没有半分要停下来的意思，抬起身子，在他的嘴唇边上落下一个吻。

德莱厄斯知趣地闭上了嘴，用手扣住斯维因的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

二人的唇齿相接，暧昧又色情的气息缠绵在空气之中。

就在这个时候，卧室的门被人打开了。

床上的两个人的动作猛地僵在原位，斯维因的爪子开始闪烁起危险的光芒。

“…wow…！”

门外，德莱文举着酒瓶，带着满身的酒气，露出一个夸张的惊讶表情，眼神毫不避讳地注视着两人结合的部位。

\----

“所以，你们俩老早就搞在一起了。”

德莱文坐在床边，看上去兴致盎然。但是床上的两个人显然不那么高兴。

不管是斯维因还是德莱厄斯都不是什么脾气好的人物，诺克萨斯之手看着自己还迟迟不肯下班的鸡儿，不耐烦地用手指敲了敲床板：“既然你都明白了，那就该知趣的关上门滚出去，德莱文。”

德莱文显然有些不一样的主意，他露出一个看得见八颗牙的狰狞笑容，转过头冲着斯维因说：“事实上，统领大人，您的决定伤透了德莱文的心。”

斯维因挑了挑眉：“你指什么？”

本就表演型人格的醉汉一下子跌坐在床边，假惺惺地擦去眼角本不存在的泪滴：“统领大人，还记得当初你刺杀了皇帝之后，是谁最先站出来支持你的吗？还记得是谁帮你说服顽固的诺克萨斯之手，让你有机会和他合作的吗？德莱文从不想邀功什么的，但是这次我真的不得不说了……”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“德莱文的意思是，我既是你忠实的追随者，也是全诺克萨斯一半人的仰慕对象，还是一位经验丰富的床上老手！”行刑官几乎可以称得上是上窜下跳着尖叫道，“所以说！但你需要一个床伴的时候！德莱文！绝对是你的最好选择！”

兄弟中年长的那一个轻声叹了一口气：“德莱文，别闹了——”

“尤其是！比这个木头！好上几百倍！”

德莱厄斯的安抚显然起了反作用，他的弟弟大声地喊叫着，用力推了一把诺克萨斯之手磐石般的胸膛，再发现纹丝不动之后，几乎是恼羞成怒地凑到斯维因面前。

“相信我，这会很不错的。”他露出一个狡猾的笑容，德莱厄斯条件反射地感到一阵胃疼，通常当他的弟弟露出这种表情的时候，他接下来就要开始惹麻烦了。

果然，下一秒钟，还带着满身酒气的德莱文俯下身，从顶端开始，一口气把斯维因还裸露在外的阴茎整个人含进了口腔。

“……！”斯维因显然倒吸了一口气。

没人搞懂这事是怎么发生的，亦或者说试图搞懂一个喝醉的德莱文根本是不可能的。斯维因唯一可以确信的是，他说自己是个床上老手这一点绝对不是空穴来风。

“妈的。”德莱厄斯在旁边骂了一句，“说了那么多，你只是想吸他的屌。”

德莱文并没有被冒犯到，相反，他挑衅似的笑了笑，把斯维因的阴茎吞咽的更深，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着大腿根一路往下滑，滴在那个德莱厄斯刚刚还在享用的肉穴。

和自己的亲生弟弟分享情人的刺激猛烈地冲击着德莱厄斯的神经，他带着抱歉的神情朝斯维因递了个眼神，下一秒钟，体格健壮的男人就把矮他一头的诺克萨斯统领抱了起来坐在床边，让他坐到自己的膝盖上，从背后狠狠地贯穿了斯维因的体内。德莱文则懂事的挪到了床边，跪在斯维因的面前，继续他的服务。

“唔啊……！”

前后同时被侵犯的刺激对于一个年过四旬的中老年男人而言显然有些太过，斯维因的身体剧烈的颤抖着，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，全身倚靠在身后德莱厄斯的怀抱里。

“你们两个……”他断断续续地说道，听不出是恼怒还是羞涩。

但是德莱兄弟显然把这当做了一句褒奖。这两个人虽然是亲生兄弟，但是性格却是大相径庭：德莱厄斯的动作粗暴而直白，不带任何花招，傲人尺寸的阴茎强硬地侵入再拔出，反复直接刺激着敏感点；而德莱文则轻佻又顽皮，灵巧的舌头四处撩拨着阴茎，从顶端舔到囊袋，周全照顾的同时却吝啬到不肯给哪怕一个爽快的深喉。

“啊……”斯维因被后穴直白的操干得已经在高潮边缘，前端却怎么也得不到完整的刺激。两个人截然不同的行事风格在性爱上的体现让人疯狂，他一边感觉自己随时会就这么被操射出来，一边却又觉得只是前戏般的一触即离。

被夹在其间的斯维因发出一声苦闷的低吟，德莱厄斯敏锐地捕捉到了这一讯息，凑到他的耳边：“怎么了，是德莱文让你不够尽兴了吗？”

跪在地上的弟弟发出一声含糊不清的抗议，德莱厄斯对其熟视无睹：“但是他有一件事说得对，我们两个都是你忠实的追随者，斯维因……大人。所以，如果有什么不满意的话，你大可亲自教导我们。”

还没等他说话，斯维因已经捕捉到了坏心的意图。

身前的德莱文显然理解了哥哥的用意，他舌头的动作逐渐慢了下来，像只喝奶的小猫咪似的，有一下没一下地轻轻撩拨着。而德莱厄斯的动作也停顿了下来，只浅浅地抽插着。

面对两兄弟难得的同心协力，濒临高潮边缘的斯维因没有什么办法。毕竟，恶魔本身才是最抵抗不住欲望诱惑。

诺克萨斯的大统领深吸一口气，没有德莱厄斯那么健壮、但也足够赏心悦目的腰部抬起，直到后穴仅仅含着背后人阴茎的顶端，然后丝毫都不带着对自己的怜惜，狠狠地用力坐了下去。

“啊！”一声扭曲的惊呼从他的口中逸出，但是斯维因丝毫没有停下来的打算。自己主动的动作和此刻的体位，让德莱厄斯的阴茎进到了前所未有深入的内部，他反复抬起腰身又坐下，主动追寻着极乐。

与此同时，那只附着妖艳血光的爪子也一把抓住了德莱文的后脑，用力地往下摁着直到他将整根都吞咽了下去，又紧又窄的喉咙压迫着阴茎的顶端，把他带向了全新的高潮。

诺克萨斯大统领主动骑着两个男人，这种画面绝对值得很多人堵上性命以求一窥。

而此时此刻此情此景就在眼前上演，德莱厄斯再也压抑不住自己的兴奋，两只大手搭上斯维因的腰间，狠狠地在他的体内横冲直撞，反复撞击着最致命的那一点。

“啊、啊……再、继续！德、德莱……！”

伴随着最后一下深深的冲刺，德莱厄斯射进了斯维因的体内。与此同时，斯维因的精液也毫不留情地灌进了德莱文的喉咙。

\----

一场痛快淋漓的性爱是很费心费力的。

高潮之后，德莱厄斯陷入了短暂的贤者模式。他一言不发地把自己从斯维因的体内拔了出来，看着整个床铺的一片狼藉，沉默了两秒。

聒噪的德莱文不打算给他歇息的时间：“就不行了，老头子？”

德莱厄斯看向自己弟弟下身还支着的小帐篷，决定看在自己才是占了便宜的那个的份上，姑且无视他的找茬。

“你打算……”

他转身，话还没问出口，斯维因锐利的眼神已经如刀般刺了过来。

“这件衬衫你拿去处理掉吧。”他嫌弃地看了眼床铺上已经乱作一团的衣物，转身拿起一边还算干净的裤子穿上，“都是酒气。”

“嗯？噢，好。那你要不要替换的衣物……”

“不用，我自己带了。”斯维因已经走到了门边上，德莱厄斯努力不去想象此时整齐的西装裤底下，他大腿间淌下来的白色黏液。

“噢！所以你早就想好了打算找我哥来一发。”德莱文大大咧咧地倚在门框上，“说真的，你不打算留下来再和我试试吗？我保证我的老二尝起来比德莱厄斯的好。”

“闭嘴吧，醉鬼。”德莱厄斯骂道，斯维因却仿佛很有趣似的笑了起来。

他从自己带来的拎包里拿出一件全新的衬衫，和他原本那件一模一样，仔仔细细的扣上扣子、翻好领子，又原样披上了那件厚重的大衣。德莱厄斯听见德莱文轻声咋了咋舌，可能是和自己一样在惋惜没机会继续欣赏诺克萨斯统领优雅的腰线。

他就这么走到了门口，和来时一样，高高在上、处事不惊，就好像刚才骑在德莱厄斯鸡巴上浪叫的是另一个人一样。

临走时，斯维因回过头，送给还光着身子的两兄弟一个一如既往、深不可测的微笑。

“我相信，只要我们的合作关系继续，以后还会有很多这样的机会。”

“那么，下次再见，二位。”

  
  
【END】  



End file.
